Halloween Fest
by Alvin-Brittany93
Summary: Halloween is approaching and there is something going around town lurking in the shadows. The Chipettes/Chipmunks also disvover their feelings for one another have chaged! How will it turn out? Read on and see.
1. Chapter 1

Alvin and the Chipmunks meet Dracula

**Alvin and the Chipmunks ****Halloween Fest**

**Ch 1**

**Have you heard of the new series mummy meets phantom? A quiet yet subtle Theodore said… No replied Alvin... When does this spook a thon fest take place? Well actually if my calculations are correct it starts in half an hour past six." No" said a furious Alvin.**

**I've missed part of my favorite show… They only give it during Halloween, and I've failed to meet my expectations… oh! Don't worry about it Alvin, said Simon, who always seemed to think that he was the brains of everything, but what he didn't realize, was that he happened to be wrong . What are you talking about Simon, do you have any idea what it's like if anyone ever found out that me Alvin Seville ever missed my favorite cartoon.. Why everyone would see me as a FAILURE!! I won't stand for it I tell you, I just won't…. "Fellas" called, Dave who actually adopted the three chipmunks had shouted that dinner was about to be served in less than thirty minutes… Great Dave, said Alvin... Then Theodore replied no steak I hope, right Dave? No Theo. No none of that, remember you don't eat meat, so therefore I've decided to make your favorite Lasagna… I can't wait Dave, said Theodore. Great just in time to watch part of my favorite show… Yes! , wow Alvin you sure can act like a baby rodent sometimes, when you don't get your way… Oh Simon stop being such a book worm, and come over here to watch some TV. Are you crazy? Raged Simon... I have alot of work to do, plus my studies and I have a test on the third of March. Does it look to you like I have anytime to be watching any silly drama..? Absolutely not… I'd rather not… ok, ok... Fine but you don't know what you're missing... Please all that does is rot your brain with insufficient stories that are made up, and full of lies. What ever you say Simon... just go back to your work. As time passed by Alvin gripped the covers of the bedside sheets and pulled them over his eyes, for he was watching an episode of spook a thon. It was quite scary, and had to be because all Alvin was doing was staring at the screen almost petrified. His eyes began to stand still, and there was a sound of peace that filled the air… Then Alvin gulped, and said NO! Don't go into the basement... I don't like this show Alvin, said Theodore. It's scary... Oh Theo it's make believe, just then someone crept behind the two of them shouted BOO! AHH cried Alvin... just then Simon burst out laughing saying honestly Alvin, and you say that Theodore has problems… OH!! Said Alvin, watch one of these days you both will be in great danger, and I won't be around to save you… snarled Alvin… Wow I can't wait until that day happens, and when it does, don't worry I'll be the first to call you, ramaged Simon sarcastically…**

**Six thirty a.m. was the day the chipmunks had to wake up, and get ready for school. Now usually it would be Alvin waking up really late, because he would be complaining that he had either felt like sleeping in... Or making up some other excuse like he didn't feel too good. Dave wasn't around to hear about this because he was usually in work at four thirty a.m. He was still working for the chipmunks, making their music or coming up with the beats to their songs… he was really good at that, but cooking..? Was definitely one thing he needed a little more work on... Come on you guys said Theodore we're going to be late again, and I still haven't had the chance to make my breakfast… Oh Theo we can grab something on our way... Are you forgetting all of the market places that we have to pass on our way to school? Now come on grab you're book bag and let's get out of here… Hold up, wait a minute... Remembered Simon, did everyone forget to do their assignment for Mrs.'s Roscoe's class oh no but she's too old to pay attention to anything anyways, said Alvin with a little laughter in his voice… The chipmunks started walking down the street making their way down brown Ville's court, where they met up with their three close friends Brittany, Ellinore, and Janette, who too were late for class... The six of them began talking about the end of the school year dance that cogs wale middle was giving... So who are you going with said Simon. Me well no one has actually asked me yet, well not the right guy that is, said Janette. Hmmm smirked Simon, do you want to go with me? WHAT! Said Alvin. Of course I would said Janette, I would love to go with you, just then both Brittany, and Alvin had a look of fury on their faces, then they began yelling at each other saying this is all your fault if you hadn't moved here my sister wouldn't be so involved in love, but no dear little Simon just had to come in and move into her life… What about me said Brittany... Don't I have feelings? Aren't I allowed to like someone too? Oh Brittany, if it makes you feel any better would you mind going with me to the dance..? Oh Alvin, of course I would, what kind of a girl do you take me for? She said with humor… Hmm I guess that leaves me and you said Theodore... So how about it Eleanor, would you like to go with me to the dance as well too. Oh Theodore, I would love too.**

**The three were psyched about having dates for the school dance, now all they needed to do was pass exams first. Of course it wouldn't be no problem for Simon, after all his specialty was making good grades, and Theodore he too wasn't that bad when it came to school, but Alvin on the other hand now that was a different story… **

**AN F! You've got to be kidding me raged an angry chipmunk, Mrs.'s Roscoe there has to be some kind of mistake, an F... I don't get f's I am an A around student... there must be some kind of mistake, said Simon. Can't you re look over you're grades, I'm sure that you missed calculated. Please re consider checking them over. No! Simon that's the results that I have saved into my grade book. I'm sorry Simon but maybe you could do some extra credit assignments, or consider taking my class next year… NO! This just can't be happening to me, it just can't I won't let it. What will my brother's think of me now? Simon Seville failure into getting an F. No I just won't tell them, but wait. What if Dave find's out, I'm sure to get into trouble then. That means No Dance. No Janette. What else could possibly go wrong? It was now two thirty and school was just beginning to get out, just when Alvin shouted I got an A, I got an A … Mrs. Roscoe gave me an A. What did you get Theodore, she gave me a B, but that's ok, she said I messed up a little on the ending paragraph. Hmm this leaves us to the smartest person ever; I'll bet that she gave Simon an A+ especially if I got an A. Well actually guys, said Simon, she said that I need a little work, well Simon how bad is it? I'm sure that she only told you that because she doesn't want you ending up like me, after all I am what they would call the most popular guy n school. Said Alvin... Now why would I want to go and do that? Said Simon... it was just a suggestion. Ok you guys come on we have to get home remember what Dave said about being home on time. He doesn't want what happened the last time to happen again. Oh yeah that's right Theodore, well what are we going to do it's almost past our curfew. Ok, ok! Don't panic. We can just take the short cut; I have a bad feeling about this said Simon. Ok now the only thing that we have to do is take dragon alley and we'll be home in no time... Wait a minute said Theodore, Isn't that where they said that an actual living vampire was found lurking all through the city… "Oh don't be ridiculous" said Simon you now that that's just a bunch of hogwash. No Simon. Actually Theo has a point, it was stated that there was a person found dead because he came face to face with a flesh eating vampire. How true would that be though, only one way to find out? The only way is, is if we take Dragon alley, and find out for our selves… OH! ALVIN! I got a really bad feeling about this… Simon just trust me on this, TRUST YOU! You say. Hmmm now why would I ever do that, after all your always getting us into trouble in the first place, with everything, even if it's over a piece of food… Simon just hear me out… Quit your babbling and let's just keep moving. It's bad enough that I'm trusting you already, the least bit I need right now is your two sense of humor in the way. They began walking, and seemed to notice that every step they took the streets began coming quieter and quieter by the minute... Alvin, Simon I'm getting scared and starting to get a strange feeling that we shouldn't have come this way. Theo be quiet your going to wake up the vampire said Alvin. Alvin for the last time there is no vampire, "but", No! Repeat after me there is no, underline No! Vampire… Ok ok there is no VAm VAm Vampire! Simon look out. RUN! You were saying Simon. Never mind that Alvin keep running. You too Theodore run! Wow that was crazy, a real lively, living vampire... Next time I'll be sure to bring my camera. Alvin we don't need no camera what we need now is to find someone that knows how to get rid of that living creature, before it destroys the whole town. Oh and how do you suggest we do that Simon, make an advertisement? Hmm that's not a bad idea, well that just may be the best idea that you ever did come up with. **

**HAHA very funny Simon, you're quite the person to make jokes at this time anyways. Ok everyone remember don't mention a word to Dave about what just happened, you know how he feels about us being late, imagine what he'll say if he ever found out that we took Dragon Alley to get home. Yeah you're right. I agree with Simon on that said Theodore. They tried creeping through the door so that Dave wouldn't know that they were just a few minutes late, so they hurrily scurried up the stairs and quickly changed out of their clothes and into their pj's and came downstairs sitting on the couch, acting as if nothing wrong happened. Dave came from the kitchen and said Oh fella's I didn't know that you were here how was school? Great Dave they all said at once… well that's good. Come into the kitchen boy's, I'm working on my new recipe tell me what you think... Oh Great said Alvin under his breath. Just what he's always dreamed of tasting another one of Daves nasty samples… **

**The boys looked at the snacks in front of them and stared into space. Then Theodore was the 1****st**** one to try one and his face cringed. Then Simon tried one and he ran to the bathroom. Alvin just stared and said.**

"**Umm Dave I'm on a diet. If you don't mind I'll pass. Besides I'm supposed to call Brittany see ya to talk about the dance coming up. Bye now. **


	2. Chapter 2

Halloween Fest

Halloween Fest

Ch 2

"Again Alvin"

As they walked to school Alvin walked with Brittany and told her about what they saw the night before. She sighed and looked at him.

"Alvin didn't you learn from the last time? Ok I understand you were right about Mr. Talbot, but a Vampire. Come on now you're a teenager start acting like one and get over your monster obsession. The last thing we need is for you to get grounded before the big dance."

Simon looked and stared.

"Yea Alvin listen to Brittany for once in your life. Maybe whatever we saw last night was some loser dressed up like a vampire. Did you ever think of that?"

Alvin clenched his fist.

"How would you like my fist to go in your mouth McBorington? Well how would you like it? I know it was a real vampire and I will prove it just like I proved Mr. Talbot was a werewolf. He turned sweet Theodore into that awful werewolf."

Theodore stared.

"Oh please don't remind me. That was awful and I hated every minute of it! I was angry at the world and almost lost Eleanor's friendship because of it. How do we know it was a real vampire? I mean he didn't try and bite any of us? Maybe Simon is right."

Alvin shook his head.

"Go on and take Simon's side if you want. I'm telling you that was a real live vampire. I saw the sharp fangs and they scared me. Maybe he didn't want to chase us because he didn't really see us. Did you ever think of that Theo?"

Brittany sighed.

"Alvin stop picking on your baby brother. Oh you can be so immature I swear! Just Stop thinking about you obsession with monsters and be a normal teen."

He looked and sighed.

"Fine I'll try to, but Britt I'm telling you there is a real vampire running around town looking for fresh blood. Actually we took Dragon Alley and wasn't supposed to. I'm going to investigate with or without anyone's help."

She sighed and stared.

"I'll help you investigate if you promise not to mention it until we find out what you saw last night. Anyway I have something to talk to you about alone without everyone around us driving the two of us crazy! Ok Alvin no vampire talk until we find out the truth. Come on the bell rang we're going to be late for class and end up in Talbot's office again. "

He smiled and stared.

"Fine no vampire talk until we find out the truth I promise Brittany. To be honest with you I don't want to be in Talbot's office again. Let's get to class then. See you guys at lunch bye now."

Alvin and Brittany headed to their first class and he realized one of his best friends was wearing shades in doors and that his skin was really pale. He shook his head and took his seat next to Brittany. They copied the notes from the board and he continued to stare at Charles wondering what was wrong with him. Brittany tapped him.

"Alvin pay attention the teacher is asking you to answer the question."

He looked.

"Oh I'm sorry; yes Ms. Mills. What was the question again?"

The teacher sighed and responded.

"Halloween is actually what?"

He sighed and responded.

"Oh other known as All Hallow's Eve. Sorry bout that."

She smiled and stared.

"Well done Seville now stop daydreaming and pay attention during my lecture understood?"

He nodded and sat and listened to the teacher's lecture writing down notes he felt would help him with the test coming up. The bell rang and Alvin walked with Brittany to their lockers. Charles looked.

"Hey Alvin and Brittany what's up? So have you two asked anyone to the dance yet? Why are you looking at me like that bro?"

Alvin stared and responded.

"Umm no reason at all. Yea I'm taking Brittany to the dance since she's my best friend. Why are you looking at her neck like that? Hello Charles are you listening to me?"

He looked.

"I am not looking at her neck. What are you watching those monster movies again after midnight and thinking everyone around you is a monster of some sort. Do you ever learn your lesson; you nearly got suspended last year. Alvin you seriously need to grow up bro rock star or not!"

Alvin's nose wrinkled.

"I am not even 13 yet. Another thing I am mature and under a lot of stress because of my career and school! Besides last night I saw something that freaked me out. So stop lecturing me I get enough from my father and my stupid brother Simon. I don't need it from a friend of mine! Brittany come on we have to get to 2nd hour the bell is about to ring and Talbot is staring dead at us! Britt move your bow up a little he's staring at your neck."

She saw it and put her bow up and ran after Alvin as they walked to 2nd hour. Then she stared.

"Ok now that freaked me out. Why was he looking at me like that? Alvin he really scared me."

Alvin looked.

"I know he did but he's not in our class calm down already. He's acting weird and starting to freak me out big time! Now what was it that you wanted to talk about earlier?"

She sighed as they walked to class.

"Well it's like this I have a crush on this boy and he doesn't even realize I exist. I try to show him the signs I'm into him and he just doesn't seem to care. All he does is ignore me when I try to talk to him and go talk to other girls that are constantly flirting with him because of his popularity. What should I do Alvin? You're like a match maker and have helped a few of your friends land the girls they like. You helped Simon land Gillian in Elementary school. You helped Theodore land Juliet and you landed that girl Nancy you liked in Elementary school."

Alvin sighed.

"Maybe I helped my brothers out but now they are both single just like me. All I can tell you is try to talk to him when he's alone. Besides that I can't really help you. Since I can't seem to find a girlfriend of my own."

She sighed as they entered their class and took her seat behind him doodling on her notebook.

'I like you Alvin but you don't seem to know I'm alive. I should just give up on you. You'll never get with me so who am I kidding?You have better taste in girls than being with me. My life sucks right now. Why can't you see the signs I'm into you? Why do you have to be so stubborn and blind? Oh it's hopeless!'

Little did she know Alvin was thinking the same way.

'Yea I like a girl and she happens to my best friend. That's why I can't seem to stay in relationships because I'm constantly thinking a bout you Britt. No girl in this entire school knows me like you do. But the truth of the matter is obviously we're only meant to be friends and nothing else. I should just give up on you and try to find someone else. Though all these stupid girls are into me because of my fame and popularity. They'll use me just to get back stage to our concerts!'

After 2nd hour ended Alvin and Brittany headed back to their lockers and separated toward their 3rd hour classes. He walked to his 3rd hour and thought about the conversation they had earlier.

'Wait a minute I'm the one she has been showing the signs she's into me. I'm the most popular guy in the school. Oh man Brittany likes me really likes me. How could I be so blind and not see it. Problem is how to tell her I want her to be my girl? How do I tell her without us getting into one of our famous fights? Ok why is it so hard for me to figure out a way to make Brittany mine? Hello I'm Alvin Seville the biggest charmer in the entire school and the best!'

When he got to 3rd hour Simon grabbed him.

"Alvin I'm into Jeanette, but don't know how to tell her I am. Can you help me? Alvin please I'm desperate! You helped me land Gillian though you embarrassed the daylights out of me. Please! Alvin I'm begging you help me get Jeanette to be my woman."

Alvin sighed.

"Whoa hold up bro. You're into Jean? Are you serious? But you told me you don't want a girlfriend until we're older. Why the sudden change? Oh boy that's a tough one? Hmm how can we help you two get together? I'll think about a way and let you know. Come on we have to get in class or we'll be late."

Simon hugged his brother.

"Thank you Alvin."

Alvin looked.

"Ok get off of me. Man people are looking. Don't get so emotional gee."

In the meantime in their 3rd hour Theodore stared at Eleanor as he did her class work and sighed.

'Elle I may be with Juliet, but I really am into you. Problem is how to tell you? How am I going to let you know you're so much to me than my best friend? It's hopeless I need help and don't want to bug Alvin. He's under enough stress thinking about that thing we saw last night.'

Juliet tapped him.

"Theeble are you alright? What's the matter? Oh sorry about the dance but I'll be out of town. You're not mad at me are you? Theeble?"

He shook his head.

"No of course not Juliet. I understand. I'll just go with my brothers and the chipettes. It's no big deal really."

The bell rang and 3rd hour ended. Juliet took Theodore's hand and Eleanor just stared holding back the tears. She walked with Theo and Juliet and tried not to cry. They went to their lockers and met up with the others. Brittany and Jeanette knew that Eleanor was upset. During lunch Eleanor sat and watched as Juliet sat in Theodore's lap and started to play with her food. Brittany looked and shook her head. Alvin saw it to and grabbed Theodore.

"Umm Juliet can I borrow your Theeble for a second please? We'll be right back. Theo now I mean it."

Alvin grabbed Theodore and glared.

"You turn your head and look at Eleanor's eyes. She's about to cry because that Juliet is all over you. Another thing how can you stay with her when she can't even say your name right? Theo look at me we all know how much you're into Eleanor. Why don't you get over yourself and tell her already? She really likes you and it breaks her heart seeing you with that little girl. Now we both know that you and Eleanor are perfect for one another. Don't deny it either."

Theodore sighed.

"Alvin I'm not you. How do you expect me to tell Eleanor I want her to be mine? It's bad enough you helped me get Juliet and now I don't want to be with her anymore. Because to be honest with you I'm tired of hearing her call me Theeble. What do you want me to do?"

Alvin sighed.

"On your way to 4th hour talk to her. Another thing tell Juliet you don't want to be with her anymore. Cause obviously she has no problem. Look at that she's all over that basketball player. Oh no wait a minute that's Charles. Theo are you paying attention to me?"

He looked and his eyes slanted. Then he walked over to Juliet and tapped her.

"What are you doing? Oh so I suppose you lied to me about being out of town because he just asked you to the dance and you said yes. Another thing my name is Theodore not Theeble. Ok you know what you keep him we're finished and I'm taking Eleanor to the dance! Go on get mad at me! Too many times I saw you kissing other guys and said nothing! Now I've had it you and I are over! Bye Juliet! I have enough stress with my career and school; and don't need it from my so called girlfriend! Now it's officially over have fun with that pale faced weirdo!"

She ran after him.

"Oh fine then we're over at least he knows how to kiss unlike you! We've been together for a year and haven't kissed once! For a rock star you sure can't kiss Theeble. Now I understand why you needed Alvin's help to get with me cause you're an immature baby! Who needs you I sure as hell don't!"

The bell rang and lunch ended. Eleanor chased after Theodore and tapped him.

"Are you alright Theo? I'm sorry about Juliet. Theo talk to me please I'm your best friend."

He sighed.

"I'm fine Elle. It's been over for awhile now it's not a big deal really. Are you still going to the dance with me? Or do you think I'm a jerk and immature baby like Juliet said?"

She sighed.

"No I don't think you're an immature baby. You definitely aren't a jerk either and I still want to go to the dance with you. I was always wondering why you haven't kissed her yet. I mean you were with her for a year."

He sighed.

"I just didn't want to I guess. Besides I didn't want to be with her anymore; and didn't want to dump her because I'm not a mean person. Besides I'm only 11 and don't really know how to kiss. Anyway enough about that let's get to class."

She sighed and stared.

"Umm Theo if I tell you something can you promise not to get angry at me."

He looked puzzled.

"Huh get mad at you. Why would I get mad at you? What do you have to tell me; I'll listen Elle we're best friends."

She took a deep breath.

"Well it's like this. When I heard you got with Juliet I was happy; but then suddenly when I saw you holding her hand it broke my heart. I pictured myself being the one you were holding hands with. Then you asked me to the dance and the feelings I had changed. What I'm saying is I look at you as more than my best friend. Though it took me so long to realize I wanted to be more to you than a best friend. Do you know what I'm trying to say?"

He looked and shook his head.

"No not really. I'm sorry Elle I'm just a little upset right now. Exactly what are you trying to say?"

Simon bopped him one.

"She likes you and wants to be your girl. Duh; it doesn't take a genius to figure that one out! Hello are you listening? Older brother talking here; boy that glass of yours is always half full isn't it?"

Eleanor got upset and ran to class burying her head in her hands. Brittany looked.

"Elle what's the matter? Why are you so upset?"

She sighed.

"I tried to tell Theodore I want to be with him and he writ me off! I was wrong he doesn't feel the same way about me that I do about him. It's hopeless I give up on him! Let's face it the boys don't want to be anything else but best friends. "

Alvin rang in.

"Elle that's not true. He just broke up with Juliet. Give him some time to get over it and he'll let you know the truth. Telling him right after he broke up with his girlfriend for a year wasn't wise. Give it sometime and then tell him again he might react better than he just did. Yo Theo and Simon get in your seats the bell is about to ring. "

Theodore took his seat next to Eleanor and sighed. Then he took out his math book and started his class work. Eleanor just stared at him and shook her head. Alvin also looked and shook his head. His pencil broke and he tapped Brittany.

"Can I borrow a pencil mine just broke. Please Brittany we're not allowed to use pen in math."

She smiled and took out a red pencil and handed it to him.

"Here you go Alvin. Now be quiet before we get in trouble. It's a mechanical pencil hit the top and the lead will come out."

He smiled and took it from her. Then he went back to his assignment and thanked her.

"Thank you Britt. Ooh it writes a lot smoother than those stupid wooden pencils I'm so used to."

She just laughed and shook her head. Then she went back to her assignment and watched as Eleanor doodled.

Eleanor loves Theodore….even if he doesn't love me!

Simon looked and also saw the doodling and sighed. Then he went back to his assignment taking a glance at Theodore's desk after he handed in his assignment…Theodore loves Eleanor but is too shy to tell her he does! HELP!


	3. Chapter 3

Halloween Fest

Halloween Fest

Ch 3

"Something Weird This Way Comes"

School ended and Brittany ran to where Alvin's locker was. He pulled his book bag from his locker and looked.

"Hey Britt what's up? So did you decide what you're going to go as at the big party? I'm going as a Gangsta Rapper? Speaking of that I'm going to get my costume after school today wanna join me?"

She smiled and responded.

"Oh yes of course I'd love to. That sounds like fun. What about your brothers? Aren't they going to get their costumes yet?"

Alvin shrugged.

"Don't really know and could care less. Besides I can help you pick out your costume. Well let's go then. I have to drop off my book bag and then get my wallet. Simon and Theodore I'll see you back at home. Remember the curfew is 6PM on School Nights. Come on Britt they have after school activities. I have basketball tryouts this Friday afternoon. Oh the joy of being the Basketball team captain. What about you; don't you have cheerleading tryouts?"

She smiled.

"Oh yes also on Friday afternoon. Being the cheerleading captain isn't easy either especially when the lower class try to try out for our squad. It's not easy being fair especially if the girls can't cheer to save their lives; but I'm the captain and have to be nice to a certain extent."

He just laughed as they exit the school and several girls approached him.

"Oh Alvin do you have a date for the Halloween Fest?"

He shook his head.

"Sorry ladies but I'm already going with someone. Maybe you'll have better luck next time for the 8th grade dance; but just not this time! The curse of stardom! But I will sign autographs one at a time ladies so you know I still love you all."

Brittany just stood and waited. Several guys approached her.

"Oh Brittany would you like to go to the Halloween Fest with me?"

She shook her head.

"Sorry boys but someone has already asked me and I said yes. Being popular is not easy but I manage. Anyone want an autograph?"

They all surrounded her and she signed autographs. Then after they walked away she sighed with relief and walked ahead because the sight of all those girls all over him started to get her angry. Finally the girls left Alvin alone and he ran after Brittany.

"Hey Britt wait up for me. Sorry about that; it's so hard to be famous. But I still manage don't I; I guess it is because I'm the best."

Charles also ran after them.

"Yo Alvin and Brittany wait up for me. Sorry about stealing your baby brother's girl but she needed a man not a child. Come on Alvin a year and they never kissed. That is just not normal. Ooh Brittany you have a nice juicy neck."

Brittany grabbed Alvin and screamed.

"Alright I'm officially freaked out now!"

They both ran away from Charles and into his house.

"Dave I'm home. Hello just coming home to get my wallet. Dave?"

Brittany read the note and shook her head.

"Alvin your father is working late again and won't be home till 8PM. Now what was that all about? Why was Charles looking at my neck like that? Ok now he has officially freaked me out."

He descended from the stairs and shrugged.

"I am just as confused as you are right now. Come on then let's go get our costumes for Halloween Fest."

She followed behind him sticking her wallet in her purse leaving her book bag on the couch next to Alvin's. He locked the door and they walked to the costume store. He looked around and scratched his head.

"Hmm maybe just a gangsta and not a rapper. What do you think Britt? Brittany now where'd you get to?"

She entered the changing room and tried on her costume staring in the mirror. Then she heard him and exited.

"I'm sorry Alvin I was trying on my costume. What do you think; I'm right behind you. Alvin turn around please."

He turned and his mouth dropped.

"Whoa that looks umm hot on you. I'm speechless, and that's the perfect costume for you."

She smiled and blushed.

"You really think so? Why thank you Alvin. I think I agree with you on that one. It's so hard to be beautiful and look good in everything. Let me change out of mine and I'll help you choose one."

Alvin sighed and responded.

"OK I'll be around somewhere."

She entered the changing room and put her regular clothes on. Then she put everything back in the bag and went to get the accessories to complete her costume. She went up to the register and paid for them. Then she hunted Alvin down who was still having a hard time choosing a costume. She sat and waited for him; but something caught her eyes and she thought she could suggest it to him since it matched her costume and he was her date for the dance. She went up behind him and tapped him.

"Why not this one; it is a gangsta just a boy's version. Besides it's also red and black."

He took it and tried it on. Then he came out and she smiled.

"See you look like a bad boy. It's perfect and we'll match. What do you think?"

He smiled.

"I think you're right. It does look good on me and matches yours. Thanks Britt what would I ever do without your sense of fashion? Now all I need is a chain to go around my neck! I'll be right out can you meet me by the accessories aisle?"

She smiled and walked to the accessories aisle to wait for him. He changed back into his clothes and clipped his cell on his pocket as he stuck it in his pocket. He headed where Brittany waited for him and found a chain to go with his costume. He paid for it and looked at his watch.

"Hey Britt you want to get a bite to eat? We have an hour and a half until our curfew."

At that she just stared and blushed.

"Alvin are you asking me on a date? Because that's what it just sounded like."

He looked at her and also blushed.

"Yes I am; so what's your answer? Would you like to go on a late lunch date with me Brittany?"

She nodded and they walked toward the pizza parlor. When they entered a few fans stared.

"Could Brittany from the Chipettes be Alvin Seville of the Chipmunks girl; or are they just friends? Hmm this is confusing; oh no I hope not that would really stink if she is.'

As Alvin walked up to the counter to place the order she sat silently and smiled. He walked over to her and asked.

"What do you want to drink? I'm having Pepsi."

She looked up and responded.

"I'll have a Sierra Mist, but make sure you don't put too much ice in it or it'll get watered down. Thank you Alvin; I'll be right back. I have to wash my hands."

He smiled and went to the machine to get their drinks. Then he sat down and sipped his Pepsi.

'Alright Alvin so far so good. Now all you have to do is ask Brittany to be your girl. You can do it you're Alvin Seville the best. Though if she does say yes your fans will be steamed and start on her. Then the reporters and the photographers will be in your face. Oh well that's a risk you'll have to take cause if you wait any longer you'll miss the chance to be with the girl of your dreams.'

Brittany exited the bathroom and took her seat across from him. She took a sip of her soda and smiled at him. She heard the guy call their number and tapped him.

"Alvin the food is ready. Are you alright?"

He walked up to the counter and grabbed their tray. Then he bought it to their table and stared at her every time she put her head down to take a bite of her pizza. Every time he was going to ask her to be his girl the fans across from them stared and swooned. He shook his head and ate his pizza silently while she stared at him when his head was down. She knew something was wrong and asked.

"Alvin what's the matter? You're being awfully quiet. You usually talk a lot when we hang out. Why all of a sudden are you silent?"

He sipped his soda after he finished eating his pizza and looked up.

"Oh no reason. I was just very hungry; because of what happened with Theo and his girl at lunch today. After he dumped her I just couldn't eat. I'm fine really. Just finish eating you didn't eat much either."

She sighed and finished her pizza. Then she took another sip of her soda and took their garbage to the trash can. She still knew something was on his mind and tried again to find out what was on his mind.

"Are you sure? You're acting umm different all of a sudden. Alvin we're best friends talk to me please."

He sighed.

"Ok her it goes. You remember earlier when you told me about some guy you like and he doesn't think you're alive?"

She looked up from her soda and stared.

"Yea what about him? I decided to give up on him because there's no way he has any interest in me what so ever."

He sipped his soda and stared at her.

"What makes you so sure he doesn't? Have you tried to tell him straight instead of throwing him hints?"

She shook her head.

"Well a few times I tried to but he just walked away and flirted with other girls. He may not realize it but that really hurt my feelings. So I threw in the towel and decided to stay single."

At that remark he grabbed her hand. She looked down and shook her head.

"I don't understand Alvin. What are you trying to do scare me?"

He took a deep breath and started.

"You wonder why I get so infuriated when other guys flirt with you and almost knock them out. You also wonder why none of my relationships last with the girls I date. Well I'm going to tell you why. The reason is I like you a lot. I want you to be my girl. Brittany will you be my girlfriend?"

She looked up and stared into his eyes.

"You want me to be your girl? I was always wondering if you got the messages I sent to you. I have struggled with the fact I had a major crush on you since we 1st met. Then we became best friends and I didn't want to take any chances of messing up our bond as best friends. Yes of course I'll be your girl."

He took a sigh of relief.

"You will; I guess we were both struggling with the fact we liked one another. Oh man we have to go or we'll both be late for curfew. Come on then we have to take the short cut through Dragon Alley or we will be in trouble and that's not a good way to end our first day as a couple."

She nodded and he took her hand as they exited the pizza parlor. The fans just stared and scratched their heads. As they walked through Dragon Alley Brittany grabbed onto him.

"Alvin it's creepy and so cold around here. Isn't there a shorter way we can make it home and not such a scary way. I don't like it here."

He held onto her tightly as they made their way through the alley and felt cold breath on his neck.

"Britt are you that cold? Here use my jacket."

She looked and saw the dark figure over him and screamed.

"That's not.me..It's the v-v-v-v…ampire! Alvin he's going to bite you; we have to get going! Get your hands off my boyfriend and go bite someone else! I said let him go!"

She pulled at his cape and made him fall. Then she pulled Alvin and ran through the alley where it became light again. Then they both spotted Charles.

"Wow Alvin you scream like a girl. Would you two like me to walk you home? Still looking for a guy Brittany?"

She glared.

"No I already have one thank you. Oh man Alvin run Charles is a v--v—v-ampire! Look at his fangs! We have to get out of here now!"

He looked up and gulped.

"Oh man you're right. It is Charles and he's the v-v-v- ampire! Grab onto me we have to get moving!! Britt do you have some garlic bread left from the pizza parlor!! If you do now is the time to eat it and breathe on him. Vampires hate garlic!! Oh never mind let me do it!"

He ate the garlic roll and breathed on Charles causing him to fall. Then he grabbed Brittany's arm and ran into his house. He panted as he leaned against the door. Dave entered the living room.

"Alvin what's the matter? Are you alright?"

He looked and stared shaking his head.

"Of course I'm not; a vampire tried to bite my neck and went after Brittany! Don't look at me and say it's my imagination running wild again! Don't open that door either it's Charles. He's not coming in the house. Oh why are the girls here? I thought they had the same curfew as us?"

Dave looked and saw the fangs through their window when Charles knocked on the door. Then he put the double lock on and turned to Alvin.

"Oh I'm watching the girls tonight. Ms. Miller's flight is grounded she won't be home until Sunday night. You two made it home just in time dinner is ready. "

He ran upstairs to his room and put his costume in his closet. Then he ran back downstairs and helped Theodore set the table. Brittany sighed with relief that he was safe and now officially her boyfriend. They ate their dinner and Alvin took the dishes to the sink and washed them. Brittany ran to the kitchen and helped him dry the dishes. Then their brothers and sisters looked at them confused. Simon was the 1st to speak.

"Ok they're actually getting along and not fighting? Who are you and what have you done with my brother Alvin?"

Alvin looked and stared.

"It's me Simon. What is wrong with you genius? I get along with Brittany and you think something is wrong with me? Did it ever occur to you that Brittany is my girlfriend as of this afternoon? Does that answer your question? So guess what that means; as of today Brittany is off limits she's with me kabish!"

Around 11PM his brothers and her sisters turned in for the night. He and Brittany sat on the couch in the living room watching some movies. Dave looked.

"Goodnight Alvin and Brittany. See you in the morning. Don't stay up to late you two understood?"

Alvin nodded his head.

"Yes Dave we know. The movie is over in another hour. We're going to bed at midnight. Goodnight Dave."

They watched as Dave went up the stairs and waited for his door to close. Then she rested her head on his lap as they watched the movie. He used his hand to stroke her forehead gently brushing her bangs back from her face. She sighed and continued to watch the movie in silence. Then she sat up and asked.

"How long do you think we'll last? I mean we both know how obsessed your fans are and will do anything to break us up. They find out I'm your girl they'll go ballistic."

He smiled at her and said.

"Yea I know how obsessed my fans can get, but you know me better than they do. So don't think anything they attempt will break us up. The only thing you need to do is keep one thing in mind. You're my girl now and when I get off that stage you're the girl I hold in my arms not my fans. If you can keep on remembering that then we'll be fine, but if you let their jealousy get to you then we won't last understood?"

She sighed and smiled.

"Yes Alvin I understand. I'm just glad you finally told me why you were so jealous of the guys that tried to get with me. Now you're my man and I'm happy and won't let their jealousy get the best of me."

He smiled and held her close to him putting the comforter over them both because her shoulders were getting cold. Eventually they both fell asleep on the couch wrapped in one another's arms. Dave came down the stairs and saw them fast asleep on the couch and shut the TV off. Then he made himself a cup of tea and washed his cup in the sink. When he finished with his tea he put the comforter over them both and kissed Alvin's forehead as he slept soundly holding Brittany close and tightly. He headed upstairs and checked on his other 2 sons and Brittany's sisters fast asleep in the spare room. After he checked on them all he went back to his room and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Halloween Fest

Halloween Fest

Ch 4

"Concerns Get Stronger"

At lunch Brittany waited for Alvin and sat with her friends while they swooned over Alvin's charisma!! His good lucks and who the mystery girl he was taking to the Halloween Fest. Brittany just sighed and sipped her milk quietly. She scratched her head and stared at her watch wondering where he was. She ran to where Simon and Theodore sat silently...

"Have you 2 seen your brother anywhere? I mean he still has the same lunch as us doesn't he?"

They both laughed as Alvin snuck up behind her and grabbed her waist. She looked back and whacked him.

"Don't do that again you startled me. Where were you?"

He smiled and stared.

"I got both our lunches will you calm down? So are you going to sit with your friends or with me, my brothers, and our friends? Unless you rather sit at that table where all they seem to talk about is me."

She looked and scratched her head.

"Umm if you don't mind I rather sit with you over here. Yea you are right that's all they are talking about now. Let me just get my milk and I'll be right back. Don't miss me too much."

She walked back over to the table where her friends sat. Daniela looked up and asked.

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to sit with us? Do you have any idea who the mystery girl that fine looking chipmunk is taking to the Halloween fest? Brittany I'm, serious this is a crisis. I tried every trick in the book to get him to take me and he keeps on saying he is already going with someone; yet when I ask who it is he ignores me and walks away!"

Brittany shrugged.

"Why are you asking me? Do I look like his keeper or something? Anyway I'm going to sit with Alvin, his brothers and their friends. All the talk about Alvin is making me sick! If I sit here another minute I'll lose my appetite."

They all just watched as Brittany walked away and joined Alvin and his brothers at their table. Simon and Theodore made room for Brittany to sit next to Alvin. She smiled and ate her lunch in silence while Denise and her other friends shook their heads.

"Tell me she did not just walk away and go sit with them because she doesn't want to hear about Alvin! She never cared before; why all of a sudden now?"

Juliet looked and stared.

"Maybe because she's just a stuck up snob like that Eleanor girl and doesn't want to hang with her real friends anymore. So what let her be like that no one seems to care?"

Charles walked over to their table and looked at Alvin.

"You believe that Juliet girl? Man Alvin I'll tell you now she's saying that Brittany and Eleanor are both stuck up snobs. Oh Theo sorry bout taking Juliet from you, but she wanted a guy that would treat her right not a shy guy like you. You're not too mad at me are you?"

Theodore stared and looked.

"No why would I be? I was tired of being with her anyway. She always called me Theeble and my name is Theodore. Besides I have a crush on another girl so you can have her. Hey why did the color come back to your skin? You looked so pale during the week."

He stared.

Oh because the vampire that bit me the night before was destroyed by a wooden stake."

Alvin swallowed his food and stared.

"You were the one that was attacked that night? Whoa talk about weird behavior. Anyway so how did the vampire get killed and how can you be sure there are no more around? I can't believe you tried to bite me. I was turned into a monster once and honestly don't want to be again."

Charlie laughed.

"You killed it when you threw the wooden stake right through his chest or was that Brittany?"

Brittany sipped her milk and looked up.

"That would be me. He was too scared to do anything."

Alvin stared and shook his head.

"Do you have to keep on reminding me? OK you saved my life and I really am grateful, but can you please drop it?"

She kissed him on the cheek and he blushed.

"I'm sorry I keep on reminding you, but for once I was the one saving you not the opposite way. Besides I was scared; I don't want a boyfriend who is a vampire. Oh did I say that out loud? Oh boy I'm in trouble aren't I"

He stared and shook his head.

"No you're not in trouble the only ones who heard it are my brothers. The Halloween Ball is tonight. Simon and Theo did you 2 get your costumes yet?"

They both smiled.

"Yes we got ours this passed weekend with the girls. What are you and Brittany going as anyway?"

Alvin stared and responded.

"You'll find out tonight won't you? Anyway Simon you should make your move at the dance tonight. We all know that you're into Jean and it's not hard to see that she's into you. Though you both are clumsy and have a habit of tripping over your own feet. Stop denying the fact you're not into her I've lived with you for nearly 13 years I know you better than you may think."

Simon sipped his milk.

"Oh really well excuse me if I'm not a charmer like you Mr. Big Shot! I don't know if I'm ready to have a steady relationship right now I'm only 12! You really let the fame get to your big head I swear! You think it's so easy for me to just walk up to Jeanette and tell her how I feel about her. Well I have a news flash it's not that easy and the dance is a week from today!"

He got angry and flicked the milk at Alvin. Then he walked away and threw his garbage out! The school bully approached him.

"You better not think of asking Jean to the Halloween Fest nerd boy! I'm into her and there is no way will you beat me to the punch to ask a pretty girl like Jeanette to the dance and to be my girl!"

Simon laughed.

"Sorry to tell you Travis but I already did ask her to the dance and she said yes! Now move out of my way so I can throw my garbage out! If you don't move I'll show you a nerd boy! Do not try my patience you don't scare me! Now move out of my way!"

Theodore saw Travis lunge for Simon and shook Alvin.

"Alvin he's picking on Simon again! Do something please; he's going to hurt him! Alvin I'm serious he's going to hurt our brother because he beat him to the punch to ask Jean to the dance!"

Alvin looked up and saw Travis picking on Simon. He broke his milk carton and looked at Brittany.

"Can you excuse me for a second babe? I'll be right back! That jerk is messing with my brother after I warned him too many times!"

Alvin got up and poked Travis on the back. He turned and looked.

"What do you want shorty Are you looking to get some too?"

Alvin glared.

"Are you aware whose brother you happen to be messing with? Get your hands off my brother or you will see yourself thrown across this here cafeteria! I said let him go now! Alright now I've had it."

He grabbed his shoulder and turned him facing him. Travis went to lunge for Alvin and he grabbed his fist and used his free hand to punch him right in the stomach. Travis fell and Alvin glared down at him.

"If I catch you messing with my brother again you will get thrown across the cafeteria! Now get lost! I said get going Travis before I help you get going!"

He ran away and Alvin gave Simon his hand. He took his hand and stared.

"Now you understand why I was nervous when I asked Jean to the dance? That's why I haven't even told Jeanette how I feel about her yet too. He has a major crush on her and I think she also likes him. That's all she talks about now. What am I going to do bro? I'm just not a charmer like you and will lose her if I don't do something soon!"'

At that remark Jeanette made her way over to where Simon was with Alvin. She ran when she saw Simon's black eye.

"Simon what happened to you?"

Alvin winked at Simon and walked away to where Brittany waited for him to return. He took his seat next to Brittany and she rested her head on his shoulder sighing.

"Lucky for me you know how to fight or you would be on the ground right now. So where did Simon get to?"

Alvin sighed and looked at her.

"He's talking to your sister Jean. She saw his black eye and was concerned so I left those two to talk. "

In the meantime Jeanette put her hand to Simon's cheek and smiled at him. He smiled back at her and grabbed her hand by his cheek while he gazed into her eyes hidden behind the purple glasses.

"Travis went after me because I told him that I was taking you to the dance. Then my brother Alvin came and took care of him like usual. I'm fine Jean really. It was worth it too; because I can't see you and that idiot together. You deserve so much better than that."

Puzzled she looked up.

"Me and Travis together? Where did you hear such an ironic thing? I was saying that Travis is my partner on a science project and I was trying to get a new partner. You thought me and that shallow bully are an item? Ill never in my most desperate need would I date a jerk like that. You see the day that Ms. Marcel assigned us partners you were out sick with the flu. I would love to have a partner I can actually relate to since you don't have one yet. Well you were teamed up with Gillian and I don't think you're happy with that choice at all! Are you, because she told me you two were getting back together and I need to leave you alone!"

He looked up and shook his head.

"No we're not. I'm still single Jean and really don't know if I can deal with her after we broke up. Why don't we ask Ms. Marcel when we go to class if we can be partners? Why don't you join us for lunch we have plenty of room?"

She smiled and ran after him to their table. Alvin shook his head and sighed. Then he saw Jean.

"Hey Jean how's it going? When did you get your lunch period changed?"

She looked up and stared.

"Oh just this morning after my Guidance counselor went over my grades from our old school. Poor Elle has to eat lunch alone because they changed my schedule I now have lunch with you 5. Oh Hey Charles; I can see that you got your color back. I can also see that Theo's ex has moved on too!"

Theodore stared and ate. Then he swallowed his food and responded.

"Yes so I don't care. Who needs a girlfriend right now? I sure don't."

Alvin looked and stared.

"Theo no one mentioned having a girlfriend; why did you say that? What has gotten into you? Man you're acting like you did when you were that werewolf! Theodore what is your problem attitude!"

Theodore stared.

"I don't want to hear Juliet's name; and you all just keep on bringing it up! That's what my problem is; does that answer your question. I'm going to my Home Ecs class. Bye now!"

Simon watched as Theo threw his garbage out and shook his head.

"Ok that was new. He must really be hurt because she cheated on him. Alvin he never acted like that until he found out Juliet cheated on him with your best friend Charles."

The lunch bell rang and Charles walked with Alvin and Brittany to class. Followed by Simon and Jeanette. They all had Science next period. Brittany looked.

"Oh Alvin we have to start our project in class today. Oh no we didn't pick a project to do yet. What are we going to do?"

Simon handed Alvin a piece of paper.

"Here use this idea. It's easy and will get you both an A. Especially since Brittany here loves to experiment with hair gel and moose."

She looked at it and stared.

"Oh yea why don't we? It's easy and just right for us who aren't good in Science. What do you say Alvin?"

He nodded and thanked Simon. Then Brittany took his hand and he looked down. She smiled as his hand tightened around hers as they made their way to their Science class. Jeanette went up to the desk.

"Oh Ms. Marcel can I change partners? I just don't feel comfortable being partnered with Travis."

The teacher looked.

"Hmm who do you have in mind Ms. Miller? You can't ask Alvin he's partnered with Brittany. You can't ask Charles he's partnered with Juliet."

She sighed and said.

"How about Simon Seville? He was absent the day you assigned partners. Besides he really doesn't want to be teamed up with his ex Gillian. He told me that at lunch; oh please Ms. Marcel?"

She stared and thought about it.

"Let me ask Mr. Seville. Then I'll tell you my answer Ms. Miller now take your seat while I take attendance."

Jeanette took her seat behind Brittany and took out her Science homework she completed the night before. Then Brittany took a glance and read the words scrolled across the inside of Jeanette's Science folder.

'Jeanette loves Simon 4Eva'

She tapped Alvin and pointed to Jeanette's folder as she took her row's homework up to the teacher's desk. He peaked over her shoulder and a smile came across his face. Then he threw a paper ball at Simon who was taking out his Science homework. He glared at Alvin and then Alvin lipped.

'Umm open the paper genius! It's about Jeanette duh!'

Gillian took her row's homework up to the desk and Simon opened the paper hiding it behind his science notebook. Then he smiled and took a deep breath. Ms. Marcel looked and he threw the note from Alvin in his book bag.

The teacher took all their homework and said.

"Ok class you will be expected to check out needed material for your projects, but not until you write down the requirements for this project to fully count…this project is half of your grade…no nonsense I mean it. I want science projects that will keep me and the judges interested…do I make myself clear Ms. Miller no hair experiments that will get you a D and then you'll be off your squad you too Seville you'll be off your Basketball team!"

Alvin ripped up the paper from Simon and buried his head in his hands! Then Brittany put her hand on his shoulder.

"We'll figure out something Alvin when we get to that part. Let's just write down the requirements and then we'll decide."

After she wrote the requirements on the board…she walked to Simon's desk.

"Mr. Seville is it true what Ms. Miller said about your partner? Would you like me to team you up with Ms. Miller instead?"

Gillian stared at him and he responded.

"Yes Ms. Marcel I'd love to team up with Ms. Miller since I can't seem to concentrate with my ex here breathing down my neck. Thank you very much; we won't let you down I can assure you of that!"

Gillian glared.

"Tell me you did not just switch partners on me? What about us?"

He laughed.

"You dumped me remember? There is no us; now leave me alone and let my partner sit next to me. Go sit with your partner Travis!"

Gillian glared and took Jeanette's old seat next to Travis and then Jeanette sat next to Simon and sighed with relief making sure she closed her folder. So he didn't read her doodling. Alvin gave Simon a thumb up and then he and Brittany went through the papers that Ms. Marcel handed them with ideas for Science projects on them. They both decided on one and she wrote it down. Then Brittany sighed with relief.

"Right after school we should go to the library to get our material don't you think?"

He smiled.

"Yea we should go to the library after school. But 1st during study hall we'll go to our school's library and see what we can come up with. Then we'll have my father drop us off at the public library to get more material. Most likely Simon and Jean will also join us.


	5. Chapter 5

Halloween Fest

Halloween Fest

Chp5

"Science Project with Drama"

So as Alvin and Brittany are drop off by Dave, Alvin and Brittany walk in the library and they see Simon, Jeanette Theodore and Eleanor by the book shelves but Simon and Jean was by the science area while Theodore and Eleanor were by the history area so as they walked by the science area so then Gillian runs and grabs Simon and Jeanette was talking to Brittany .Then Brittany lifts up her eyes and taps Jeanette's shoulder and Jeanette turns around she says" Gillian Back off that's my man! Fight outside in 10 minutes!"

Brittany walks by Alvin, and Brittany says

" Alvin; Jeanette is fighting Gillian in 5 minutes."

So as the bell rings Gillian goes out in the field and Jeanette walks up to the field and Jeanette says

"So you think you can have Simon you Bitch well you can't!"

So Gillian says"well who are you I had him first he is rightfully mine."

Jeanette says with her eyes slanted in anger clenching her fists.

"Oh really; last I heard you dumped him. Now all of a sudden you want him back? What for because he happens to be a member of the Chipmunks! Or are you angry because he refuses to give you a second chance? Well what is it? I was around the day you dumped him or have you forgotten? I was the shoulder he cried on after you told him that he's not your type. Now all of a sudden you're all over him again. Well guess what; it's on!"

Simon stared and shook his head.

"Yo Alvin this is new? Two girls fighting over me? What should I do? Should I stop her or just let her take her down? If that was Brittany what would you do?'

Alvin sighed as he held Brittany's waist.

"I'd stay out of it and let them fight. Then give myself some time to think of what to do after it's over. Actually I'd just walk away and not pay attention like I'm about to do now. Brittany come on she'll be fine; we know who'll win this one. Simon just walk away and take some time to think about what you're going to do? You heard Jeanette a while ago. Now you tell me if there's any chance of her going with Travis? Simon come on let it be?"

The 3 of them entered the library and Simon sat in the chair and thought about what to do now that Jean admitted she's into him. Brittany and Alvin sat across from him and went over their requirements for their science project. Then Simon just sighed and went over the books he and Jean checked out to use for their project.

Back out front Jean glared at Gillian. Then Gillian went at her and she blocked her fist before she saw it Gillian got back up and punched her right in the mouth knocking her to the ground. Jeanette got back up and wiped her mouth.

"That's it you're going down dweeb! Now you have really messed with the wrong Australian dear! I am more Simon's type than you ever will be you little Chipmunk groupie! No way are you going to win this one! Your lights are going out right now! GOODNIGHT GILLIAN!!"

Jeanette used an uppercut and knocked her into the bushes laughing as she rubbed her hands together. She entered the library again and used the bathroom to wash her hands. She came out and sat right next to Simon who was looking in the books she checked out for their project. He saw the bruise on her cheek and asked.

"What happened to you Jean?"

She sighed.

"Oh Gillian and I got into a fist fight and she got the best of me at first. But then I got angry and won the fight. It's no big deal really. She never had a chance against me anyway? I'm fine Simon really. Did you find anything for our project?"

He smiled and Alvin looked up and shook his head.

"Ok he is really bad at this I swear Britt! He seriously needs help!"

She just laughed.

"Alvin that's just how he is. Let him do it on his own. Don't let it end up like when he got with Gillian. He needs to do it himself; this is my sister and they know each other really long. Don't worry I think he has an idea; at least I hope he does."

He sighed and wrote the references down on the paper that Brittany made copies of pages from. Then he decided to go with Brittany while she made the copies. Simon sighed with relief and looked up.

"Umm Jean would you like to catch a movie with me after we get the information we need for our project? My father is picking us up at umm 6:00 and the movie starts at 8pm. If you're interested I can always ask my father to drop us off at the theatre then pick us up after the movie is over. What do you say?"

She smiled and stared.

"Are you asking me out on a date Simon? Or is it just two friends going to see a movie? Well which one is it?"

He gulped and responded.

"It's a date; so what's your answer?"

She smiled and responded.

"If that's the case then yes I'll go with you. How about you and your father pick me up at 7:30 so I can get ready?"

He smiled and dialed Dave's cell. Dave answered.

"Sure Simon no problem; I'll get you and the others at 6:00. Then we'll drop the girls off at home. But if I was you I'd go to the 9pm movie so you can get ready for your 1st date and with Jeanette too. Then we'll pick her up at 8:30pm. Because Alvin and Brittany are catching the 8pm movie, and we both know they don't like to be bothered."

Alvin grabbed his cell.

"That's not true Dave. We can all catch the 9pm movie. Besides we won't bother them. Brittany and I are a couple already. Don't worry I won't interfere I have Brittany telling me to let him handle it and that's what I'm doing. It takes Brittany forever to get ready anyway?"

She whacked him upside the head.

"It does not you! What about you? Don't even go there Alvin. I'll make sure you stay out of their way. I told you to let Simon deal with it not you! Here's your cell back Simon. Alvin get over here now! We'll be over here Simon."

Jeanette sighed and walked over to the copy machine to make the copies for their project. Then Simon hung up his cell and walked by her. Then Jeanette looked up and stared into his periwinkle eyes hidden behind his glasses.

"Umm Simon I know it's just one date, but is there a possibility you and I can be more than friends? I've really liked you since the 1st day we met, but just didn't want to mess up our friendship. Besides I was really shy and so wrapped up in school and homework. Not realizing how strong my feelings for you really are."

He smiled and took her waist kissing her on the cheek.

"Yes I would like that a lot. I to have also liked you since the 1st day we met. But then I got with Gillian and never realized how hurt you were. I'm sorry about that Jean, but would you be my girl?"

She smiled and grabbed his hands by her waist and reached up placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Yes I will be your girl Simon; I thought you'd never ask. I love you too."

Theodore and Eleanor came around the corner and stared. Then Theodore spoke up.

"Am I seeing things or are Simon and Jeanette a couple?"

Alvin sighed with relief and so did Brittany saying at the same time.

"Yes as of today they are officially a couple like us."


	6. Chapter 6

Halloween Fest

Halloween Fest

Ch 6

"Newest Couple to Unite"

Halloween afternoon Brittany got her costume on and made sure she was looking hot. She smiled and stared into the mirror; then she fixed her hair and makeup. She entered Jeanette's room and saw her also getting ready.

"Oh wow you're a female pirate. Whose idea was that? So how does it feel being with the only guy you've ever wanted to be with? I know I am all happy. Alvin seems happy to be with me also. I love being able to hold him in public now and let people know he's mine. Though I get jealous when his stupid fans are all over him. He tells me to stop letting it get to me cause I'm the one he holds after he gets off that stage. So that's what I do. At least your man isn't the most popular one out of the band like mine is."

Jeanette stared.

"Yea I know that, but he also has fans all over him just like Alvin. I just take it easy and am happy when he grabs me and holds me so tight. It feels so good actually having a boyfriend to call my own. Let's just hope Theo gets over his shyness and asks Elle to be his girl already. He keeps on blushing when they're together. They are also matching they are both going to be pop stars. That was Simon's idea. They look so cute together and would make the perfect couple."

Brittany smiled and fixed her chain around the waist of her skirt. Then she fixed her boots and knocked on Eleanor's bedroom door.

"Hey Elle are you almost ready? The boys will be here in half an hour. Jean and I are ready."

Eleanor stood in front of her mirror and fixed her hair. Then she put her lip gloss and make up on.

"Oh Britt I'm almost ready. I just have to put my shoes on. Juliet called my cell and started yelling at me."

Brittany stared.

"Yelling at you? Why she's the one who messed it up not you. Her problem is she got caught cheating on Theo and doesn't like the fact he's taking you tonight. That's all it is and besides she is also jealous of our fame. Look on the bright side; at least you can pronounce his name and have so many advantages over that little Theodore groupie. Oh wow you really look amazing. Let me fix your hair."

Eleanor smiled.

"Thank you Brittany. I am so nervous; it's like a date but it's actually just two best friends going to a dance together. I just wish I was able to tell Theo the truth about my major crush on him. Brittany how did you tell Alvin?"

She smiled.

"Oh no he told me at lunch the day we got our costumes. I was just speechless when he told me that and didn't know what else to do. So then I finally told him I felt the same and now we're a couple. It's just wonderful being in his arms after all the years I struggled with the truth about my feelings for him. That was my way of hiding the fact I liked him when I started all those fights with the poor guy. He's under so much stress with the fans and everything else he goes through because he's been a huge rock star at 5 years old. "

Eleanor stared.

"Yea I know it seems so hard for them to have a normal life. Then we met them and became their best friends. Then how Alvin helped us out in Switzerland. We would've never gained the popularity without him doing that. I just don't understand you didn't catch it when he said he'll make you the queen of rock n roll? That meant he liked you Britt; why didn't you figure it out sooner?"

She shrugged.

"I have no idea; it just went over my head. Now that I know the truth I'm glad he told me when he did. I was so about to give up on him. So was Jeanette about to give up on Simon."

Eleanor laughed.

"Yea like I'm about to give up on Theodore. I'll never get the courage to tell him how I really feel. He's bound to find someone else if I don't tell him soon."

Brittany's cell ran and she answered.

'We'll be right out Alvin. I'm just finishing up Eleanor's hair. Why don't you boys come in we won't be much longer.'

He looked at Dave.

"Dave we'll be right out. Come on you 2 let's go get the girls."

He knocked on the door and Ms. Miller answered.

"Hey boys the girls are almost ready. They're upstairs in their rooms making the last details to go with their costumes. Oh my all 6 of you match. How wonderful."

Simon sighed.

"Of course we match they're our dates. Well technically speaking anyway."

Alvin stared.

"Can you speak English for once in your life? I'm going to see what's taking Brittany so long."

He headed upstairs and saw her in Eleanor's room.

"Hey Britt; you look amazing. Hey Elle how are you doing today? Where's Jean?"

Jeanette entered and looked.

"Oh I'm right here Alvin. You look pretty good in that costume. Where's Simon at?"

Simon entered.

"Right here Jeanette behind you. Look down around your waist?"

She looked back and smiled.

"Oh you startled me Simon. Do you have to wear that stupid eye patch?"

He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yes I do I'm a pirate. You look very good in that costume yourself! Hey Britt and Elle you two look good also. Theodore is shy and staying downstairs like usual. Shall we be going?"

After Brittany finished with Eleanor's hair she pulled out the curling iron and put it away. Then she ran to Alvin and greeted him with a kiss. He returned the approach and grabbed her waist. Then he took out a box and said.

"Close your eyes. I have a surprise for you. Britt no peeking. I said close your eyes."

She closed her eyes as he placed the chain around her neck. Then he grabbed her waist and said.

"Ok Britt open them now. I hope you like it. Now they all know you're taken by yours truly."

She looked down and saw the chain around her neck, and then she grabbed his hands by her waist and thanked him.

"Oh Alvin thank you so much. I really appreciate it. I love you so much."

He smiled and responded.

"You're very welcome. Come on then we should be leaving now don't you think? Umm Simon don't you have something for umm Jean?"

He looked and also told Jean to close her eyes. Then he also put the chain around her neck with the S. Just like the chain Alvin gave Brittany with an A."

They all descended from the stairs and Theodore blushed when he saw Eleanor.

"Oh wow you look amazing in that costume. Shall we be going now Elle? Our father is beeping the horn come on people. Night Ms. Miller we'll make sure the girls get in safe and sound."

She gave him her arm and he took it then he let her in first. Then he sat next to her. Followed behind were his brothers and their girlfriends. Dave pulled up and the 6 of them exited. Charlie saw them and met them by the entrance.

"Come on you guys. They're starting to give out the ballots for the carnival queen. Oh we already have a table for all of us. Come on Juliet will you come on already? Ooh you're so slow."

At that Theo just laughed and walked with Eleanor and his brothers to their table. Juliet looked.

"Oh it is true you are with Ms. Stuck up chubby girl. Oh Theeble I thought you had better taste than that girl!"

Eleanor glared and yelled.

"For the 100th time his name is Theodore not Theeble. You're in Middle school act like it please instead of an Elementary child again. Another thing you have no idea how lucky you were to land him in your arms. So stop your complaining and shut up already! Oh Whatever I'm not talking to you anymore; you're so not worth the time to mess up my evening. Oh Theo can we get on the dance floor please? I really like this song."

He smiled and stared.

"Sure, but what about the ballots? Let's vote 1st and then we'll go to the floor ok?"

He pulled out her chair and she sat down. Then he pushed it back in and took his seat next to her. Alvin walked to the refreshment table with Brittany and got their drinks. One of her friends approached her and asked?

"Hey what is that on your neck? What does the A stand for anyway?"

Brittany looked and stared at Alvin. Then he responded instead of her so she wouldn't get into it.

"It stands for the name of her boyfriend? Who do you know whose name starts with an A?"

She looked and stared.

"You lost me; I give up. You're her best friend then you tell me?"

Alvin smiled slyly and stared dead at her.

"It's me Denise; or did you forget my name starts with an A. Hello are you listening or still in shock? "

Daniela walked over and stared at Alvin swooning.

"Oh Alvin you look so fine in that gangster costume. Can we have one dance please? I still haven't seen the girl you supposedly were taking? What you lie about that too?"

Denise shook her head in disbelief.

"You and Brittany; you're kidding me right? Oh please Alvin she's too stuck up to be with you? Now stop playing around and tell us the truth. We're just your fans."

He sighed.

"Oh man here we go again, enough of this drama already. Brittany is my girl end of story now you all just stop trying to get with me. I don't date my fans it's official Brittany is with me and nothing you all try will change that. Now bye. Britt come on let's get away from them before they start causing drama again."

She took his hand and they walked back to their table. Jeanette sat and crossed her arms by her chest as Simon's many adoring fans surrounded him.

"Oh Simon dance with me? Oh please I'm the perfect girlfriend material. We'll be so perfect together."

Jeanette glared.

"If you don't say something I will. Now tell them the truth Simon! Simon are you even listening to me? Simon!"

One of Jeanette's friends approached her.

"Oh what does that S on your neck stand for? Let me guess smart?"

Jeanette laughed.

"Very funny Gina, no it stands for my so called boyfriend's first name. Which I'm about to bop one if he doesn't tell them the truth!"

Eleanor just laughed and sipped her punch after Alvin handed it to her and pulled out the chair for Brittany to sit down. Then he sat down and looked over the ballot.

"Oh wow Britt you're up for carnival queen. I'm so happy for you."

She sighed and stared.

"Yes I know but I'm against that stupid little ooh Missy once again. Oh I'll never forget when she embarrassed me in front of the whole school and made me drop out of the race. Which by the way she won last year and chose you as her king."

He sighed.

"Yes I know and I was stupid for accepting it too. She actually thought we would be an item and was wrong. But I'm more than confident you'll get it this year. Stop worrying."

He put his vote in for Brittany and so did a lot of his friends and her friends. Then his brothers and her sisters also put their vote in for Brittany. Daniela and Denise continued to glare at Brittany across from the room as Alvin took her hand as they made their way to the dance floor. Simon looked at his fans and said.

"Ladies please stop asking me to dance with you. I'm already taken and am not dancing with anyone else but my girl Jeanette. Now if you'd excuse us we have to interact with the others on the floor. Jean sweetie would you like to join me on the floor?"

She took his hand and they also made it to the floor behind Alvin and Brittany. Leaving Theodore and Eleanor at the table with Charlie and his ex. He looked around and took another sip.

"Umm Elle would you like to join me on the floor?"

She put out her hand and he took it. Then they also made their way to the floor. Simon tapped Alvin as him and Brittany took over the floor when a good song came on. You had the student body cheering them on and they enjoyed every minute. After the song ended Simon tapped Alvin.

"Yo Alvin let's have the DJ slow it down a bit so Theo can make his move?"

He walked up to the DJ booth and whispered in Jared's ear.

"Yo bro slow it down a bit! Please so a certain guy can land the girl of his dreams in his arms. So his ex can finally realize he has moved on like she did."

He nodded.

"Fine Alvin no problem. Umm is it true that you and umm that bombshell Brittany are an item? Or is that another rumor?"

He shook his head.

"No it's not a rumor; Brittany is with me. Which means exactly what?"

Jarrod gulped.

"Umm that Brittany is umm off limits if we don't want to get hurt! Did I hit it? What about umm Jean?"

Simon looked.

"Oh don't you dare; she's also off limits Jarrod she's with me!"

He sighed and announced.

"Ok Edison Middle we're going to slow it down a bit. So if you all have a lady or guy friend you're into take their hand and move across the floor! Hint to someone out there!"

Theodore watched as Eleanor was about to make her way back to the table and he grabbed her hand.

"Elle where are you going? Would you rather sit this one out or dance with me?"

She blushed as she grabbed his hand.

"Me dance with you? Oh yes of course Theodore I'd love to. If I'm dreaming then no one wake me up."

He smiled and took her hand. Then as his brothers grabbed their girls' by the waist he did the same. Alvin looked at Simon and then he winked at Theodore. As the music played Eleanor rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

He smiled as he looked down at her as comfortable as she rested her head on his shoulder while they moved across the dance floor.

"Oh Elle I have been trying to tell you something for the longest. But then I got with Juliet and it all changed. Then when I saw her cheating on me with my brother's best friend I realized what I've known for the longest. You are so much more to me than a friend. I was fully listening to you when you told me how you felt about me but was too shy to respond. Now that we're here on a dance floor so comfortable and together I want to know if you would like to be my girl."

She lifted her head in excitement and gazed into his green eyes with a smile across her face. Then her hand moved from his waist and to his neck as their eyes met. He gazed into her light brown eyes and lifted up her chin. Then their lips met and she closed her eyes. Juliet's eyes widened as she saw them making out on the dance floor and Alvin, and Simon started to laugh as her mouth dropped. Brittany looked up and gazed into his sky blue eyes. Then he looked into hers and their lips also met as he held her tighter while they made out on the dance floor. They broke apart and she smiled.

"Oh Alvin I love you so much and by the way you're a good kisser too. Just like I predicted you'd be. I am so glad we're finally together."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her again. Simon looked and shook his head.

"Ok I can't even kiss like that. What's wrong with this here picture?"

Jeanette laughed and then she also gazed into his periwinkle eyes. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips met. Daniela, Denise, Gina and their dates just stared as the chipmunks and chipettes made out on the dance floor. Mr. Talbot looked and tapped Alvin.

"Seville and Miller?"

He looked up and stared.

"Oh hi Mr. Talbot. How are you?"

He looked.

"Now you both know the rules. At least 2 feet between each other; ah hem."

Alvin sighed as they broke apart and moved away just a little. Then he disappeared and they held one another again. She laughed.

"Oh wow that was too close. Alvin look; oh man finally Theo and Elle are together! Took them long enough."

He looked and smiled.

"Yea tell me about it. Oh ok that song is over let's go sit down and wait for the announcement of Carnival queen. "

The 6 of them headed back to their table and Theodore sighed with relief Eleanor was now his girl. She was also all smiles as she held his hand while they made their way to their table. Jeanette walked up to the podium.

"Good evening Edison Middle the announcement we've been waiting for is finally here. The runner up for carnival queen is Missy and our Carnival queen is Brittany Miller cheerleading captain. Come up and be crowned. Oh don't forget to choose your king."

She grabbed Alvin's hand as they made their way to the stage. Then Jeanette put the crown on Brittany's head and Simon crowned Alvin. She took her bouquet and smiled. Missy stared and crossed her arms by her chest. The spotlight shined on them as they lead the final dance of the night. Then the rest of the student body joined in and around 10:30pm the dance ended. The 6 of them headed out to the car where Dave met them. He drove toward the girls' house and the boys walked the girls to the door. Then they gave them a goodnight kiss. They watched as they got in safely and went back to Dave's car.

After they got in the boys got ready for bed and Theo hugged Alvin and then Simon.

"Thank you so much. Now I have Eleanor as my girl. What a goodnight. See you two in the morning love you both."

They watched as he got in his bed and fell asleep peacefully. Both responded at the same time.

"Goodnight Theo."

Alvin shut the lights and all 3 of them fell asleep when their heads hit their pillows. Dave kissed all 3 of them and then he exited their room and headed to bed himself.


End file.
